yugioh_excaliburfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Excalibur Episode 10
As Maveric's newfound group, the Phantoms, make their first move to obtain two of the Wicked Gods, Apollo and Simon are sent into the field of battle two obtain the card to satisfy Maveric and to save themselves from being sent back into the shadow realm. However, Apollo reveals himself as a double agent to Prez and confesses his fear of being restrained by the shadow games. Prez also explains that he's feeling weak from his past catching up to him, where he duels against Apollo to cut the ties of his regrets from Misty Village. Featured Duel: Prez Koumori vs. Apollo Chiffer Turn 1: Apollo Apollo draws. He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then Sets a monster. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Prez Prez draws. He then Normal Summons "Witch of the Black Forest" (1100/1200) in Attack Position. "Witch of the Black Forest" attacks and destroys Apollo's Set monster, "Cyber Jar" (900/900). The Flip Effect of "Cyber Jar" activates, destroying all monsters on the field and force both players to draw five cards and Special Summon any Level 4 or lower monsters among them. Since "Witch of the Black Forest" was sent from the field to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Prez to add a monster with 1500 or less DEF from his Deck to his hand. Apollo Special Summons "Niwatori" (900/800), "Versago the Destroyer" (1100/900), "King of the Swamp" (500/1100) and "The Forgiving Maiden" (800/2000) in Attack Position while Prez Special Summons "Dark Grepher" (1700/1600) in Attack Position. "Dark Grepher" attacks "King of the Swamp", but Apollo activates his face-down "Mirror Force" to destroy all Attack Position monsters Prez controls. He then Sets two cards. Turn 3: Apollo Apollo draws. He then activates "Fusion Gate". Now both players can Fusion Summon without "Polymerization" by removing from play its Fusion Materials from their field and/or hand. He then uses the effect of "Fusion Gate" to remove from play "King of the Swamp" treated as "Marie the Fallen One" with "The Forgiving Maiden" in order to Fusion Summon "St. Joan" (2800/2000) in Attack Position. He then uses the effect of "Fusion Gate" again to fuse "Versago the Destroyer" treated as "Blue-Winged Crown" with "Niwatori" in order to Fusion Summon "Punished Eagle" (2100/1800) in Attack Position. "Punished Eagle" attacks Prez directly (Prez 4000 → 1900). "St. Joan" attacks Prez directly, but Prez activates his face-down "Ring of Destruction" to destroy "St. Joan" and inflict damage to both players equal to its ATK. Prez then activates his face-down "Rainbow Life" to discard one card and change all Battle and effect damage he takes this turn into LP (Prez 1900 → 4700; Apollo 4000 → 1200). He then Sets a card. Turn 4: Prez Prez draws. He then activates "Graceful Charity", but Apollo activates his face-down "Mystical Refpanel" to negate the effect of "Graceful Charity" and use that effect for himself, allowing him to draw three cards and discard two cards. He then activates "Painful Choice" to choose five cards from his Deck and force Apollo to choose one among them to add to Prez's hand while the rest are sent to the Graveyard. He chooses 3 "Giant Germs", "Chaos Phantom" and "Cannon Soldier". Apollo chooses "Cannon Soldier". He then banishes all 3 "Giant Germs" from his Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Dark Necrofear" (2200/2800) in Attack Position. "Dark Necrofear" attacks and destroys "Punished Eagle" (Apollo 1200 → 1100). Turn 5: Apollo Apollo draws. He then activates "Raigeki" to destroy all monsters Prez controls. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Big Koala" and "Des Kangaroo" in order to Fusion Summon "Master of Oz" (4200/3700) in Attack Position. "Master of Oz" attacks Prez directly (Prez 4700 → 500). He then Sets a card. On Apollo's End Phase, the effect of "Dark Necrofear" activates, allowing Prez to take control of "Master of Oz". Turn 6: Prez Prez draws. He then Normal Summons "Archfiend Soldier" (1900/1500) in Attack Position. "Master of Oz" attacks Apollo directly, but Apollo activates his face-down "De-Fusion" to return "Master of Oz" to his Extra Deck and Special Summon "Big Koala" (2700/2000) and "Des Kangaroo" (1400/1700) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. "Archfiend Soldier" attacks and destroys "Des Kangaroo" (Apollo 1100 → 600). He then Sets a card. Turn 7: Apollo Apollo draws. He then Normal Summons "Thousand-Eyes Idol" (0/0) in Attack Position. He then activates "Metamorphosis" to Tribute "Thousand-Eyes Idol" and Special Summon "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" (0/0) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to equip itself with "Archfiend Soldier", increasing its ATK and DEF by the ATK and DEF of "Archfiend Soldier" ("Thousand-Eyes Restrict": 0 → 1900/0 → 1500). "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" attacks Prez directly, but Prez activates his face-down "Defense Draw" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and draw a card. Turn 8: Prez Prez draws. He then activates "Beginning of the End" to banish five DARK monsters from his Graveyard and draw three cards. He then activates "Final Flame" to inflict 800 damage to Apollo (Apollo 600 → 0).